


Got You Good

by AeeDee



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dominance, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blatant smut. Shamelessly inspired by a panel of Dick and Bruce, right <a href="http://aeedee.tumblr.com/post/5506685661">here</a>. I basically lifted some dialogue, and filled in a scene that I thought seemed... appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got You Good

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actively ship this pairing when Dickie is this young, but the writing bug bit me and would not let go. So, we have this. Please be advised that the "Underage" tag is there for a reason. If that unsettles you, this explicit smut will displease you.

Slammed against the gravel, rocks shifting against his back, sharp edges digging into the fabric. He flinches from the pain, but he’s laughing, his face contorted into an unsettlingly wide grin as he howls, “I totally got you!” He’s almost gigging, “Admit it!”

The hands at his shoulders are pressing down firmer. Pushing him into the rocks, pushing him with so much of his weight, weight that threatens to crack his bones-

“I got you good,” he smiles up at him with wide eyes.

But he doesn’t get the reply he expects; he gets the reply he _wants_. A guttural sound, a growl from deep in the man’s throat as he shifts more of his weight down, his body hovering dangerously close above him, perilously close to the point where he loses control.

That boy, he can’t stop smiling.

Yes. A frown on the man’s face, as his fingers shift over the boy’s delicate shoulders; shift and begin to roam, trailing along the seam that sews his sleeve to his vest.

Yes. Wandering hands. Wandering hands are good. Wandering hands-

Assertive, aggressive, rough hands pressing down, pressing in along the straps that run down his chest, the straps that hold his vest together. Rough hands roaming across his smooth chest, a teasing friction of leather gloves against the fabric; what a tease, such a tease-

That boy, he bends his leg beneath the man; lifts it up to press against his thigh. Not close enough; shifts and tilts his hips sideways, lifting and sliding his leg exactly where he wants it. Pressing against the man’s inner thighs, pressing and sliding as he twists and bends, twists and slides a limber and agile knee to press against his groin.

“Dick,” his firm voice is rough around the edges. But that’s a good thing. That’s a very good thing. Because that’s the way his voice sounds when he nears his limit. When he’s almost gone too far.

A strong hand, pressed flat against his chest.

“Come on,” he whines playfully. “Don’t have it in you?” he lets the smile come back, just a little. Sticks out his tongue in a quick flicker of pink between his lips, and pulls it back with a light chuckle.

That strong hand; he’s pressing a thumb over a small bump beneath the fabric. Because he knows exactly where it is, even though he shouldn’t. He knows where to touch. Trails his thumb across it, pushing down in a slow circle as the boy shivers under his touch.

“Ah, that’s-”

He’s teasing his nipples some more, both hands exactly where they need to be, rubbing in harsh circles, circles that make the fabric grind and stretch across his skin, firm and harsh circles that make him ache, that draw extra attention.

He’s slowing arching his hips forward, “That’s not fair,” but a grin lingers on his face, his eyes wild and wide with what can only be desire. He slides his leg back to the ground and balances himself flat, so he can get a better angle to arch himself higher. His body a slow arch, a graceful curve as he rolls his hips up and spreads his legs open to close the distance between their bodies. The faint suggestion of coarse and heavy material against the feather-light satin covering his groin; it sends a chill through his body, that tease, so slight, so subtle, such a tease- He bends, he arches one more time, one slight roll of his waist to move higher; he shifts his body downwards for a perfect alignment, groin against groin, his cock starting to swell as he feels the cold sensation of something hard and firm, the strong and sturdy feel of the only thing that prevents him from feeling the impression of the man’s assured erection.

But this is just as good, in a way. He rolls his hips again, rubbing against that firm surface; the fact that it doesn’t yield is such a tease, such a tease, and he finds himself purring from the pleasure as it strokes against him, hard edges a faint spark of pain against the sensitive head as it strains against his underwear. It wants to be free, wants to be touched, but this will do for now. For now, he’s going to work with what he has at his disposal.

He’s slowly humping himself against his groin, as the man above him stares down with a quiet look of horror. This is it. He’s losing it. He’s frowning, a low growl from behind only barely parted lips. And that boy, that mischievous thing, he’s staring up at him with a snicker, face becoming relaxed with pleasure, the hint of flushed skin beneath the edges of his domino mask.

Bruce reaches down; suddenly, a firm hand. Dick tenses immediately, his eyes wide open. His whole body experiences a jolt, a jolt of feeling, of sudden arousal as a firm hand grabs hold of his cock and his balls in one go, pressing in through the fabric, holding so tight it almost hurts, so tight there’s a flicker of pain as that hand is massaging him, fingers caressing and stroking, digging in like the fabric is not even there, digging in mercilessly as Dick continues to arch his body and thrust against him. To thrust against that hand, a hand trapped between their bodies, generating a delicious friction, a delicious heat, a heat he can’t resist.

He starts to whimper from what he’s feeling, he licks his lips and parts them to mouth an exact request, “Please.” One word that means everything. One word that communicates exactly what he wants. There’s only one thing that word, said just like that, voiced in that half-desperate, wanting tone; only one thing it always meant.

Touch me. Lick me. Treat me obscenely. Handle me like your lover. Kiss me. Shove your tongue down my throat, so far I almost suffocate-

Fuck me. Stick your cock inside me. Stick it in so far, I’ll hurt for days. Fuck me mercilessly. Fuck me like a doll. Cum inside me. Claim me as your lover, your toy, your-

They’ve played this game too many times before. Bruce knows the exact routine. He knows it, every step of the way. It’s shameful and disgusting but he knows it. Like a fine art, he’s perfected it. How to make the boy whimper. How to make him gasp and moan and cry.

He sits up slightly, only far enough to move himself as the boy pauses. He waits. Breathing heavy, suspended in the time between declaring what he wants, and getting it. That spark of anticipation.

And the childish joy that overwhelms him, the giddiness he feels when he feels Bruce’s hands tugging at the edge of his underwear. The rush of cold air that sneaks beneath the fabric and dances over his cock, as it stands up the instant they’re completely lowered. Bruce is sliding them down his legs, hands taking their time along the way, now gloveless hands feeling his skin bare for the first time in those agonizingly long hours since they started this mission. Fingers exploring his thighs, his delicate knees, caressing his feet as he plants a trail of kisses along one of his legs, from his toes to his calves, from his knees to just below his hips as he crawls back on top of him, hand exploring his skin the entire time, like he’s mapping the territory to memory.

A kiss to his thigh as his rough and calloused hands slide beneath his vest. Firmly pressing hands roaming up his chest, heat gathering beneath the tight fabric, as explorative fingers return to a sensitive nipple, teasing it in small circles, Dick gasping out loud as he feels Bruce’s mouth close around the head of his cock. He sucks on it in a deep kiss, his other hand traveling across his hip to slide behind and grasp the nearest ass cheek, giving it a firm squeeze as he sucks again, this time with more pressure, more suction, in a combination of sensations that makes the boy’s entire body shake.

He arches up into his mouth, as that hand continues to knead at his ass, abusing the soft skin, fingers surely leaving bruises in their wake. Rubs in intent circles, increasingly aggressive as he traces his teeth along the shaft of his cock, fingers pinching at his nipple, and he’s writhing from the pleasure coursing through his body as he tilts his head back, rolls it back against the gravel as he closes his eyes. His eyes obscured in darkness, the shining metal of his black mask capturing and reflecting the light from a nearby torchlight.

Dick moans faintly, moans to himself as he rocks himself forward, pushing his cock inside the man’s mouth as he caresses it with his tongue, sucking and massaging it with every thrust inside. His hands gripping that ass as firmly as ever, even as the skin’s going numb. He lets his fingers, lets them explore, drift ever so slightly to tease in the space between the cheeks, the hot and sensitive valley between them as he presses his fingers against the boy’s entrance. Teasingly, such a tease, they don’t go inside, they just press and press, small circles, back and forth as Dick continues to hump into his mouth. Such a tease, such a tease-

His voice almost desperate, broken for the first time all night. His eyes flickering open for a moment as he growls, his pitch unsteady, “Just fuck me,” as he cringes from a particularly strong sucking against his cock.

And then-

Cold air. Distance. Space. Necessary distance.

Because when he returns, his hand is slicking something wet against his ass, fingers now probing at his entrance with intention, fingers coated slick with what could only be lubricant, startlingly cold, a cold that makes him shiver when one pushes its way inside him.

“Come on,” he whines, squirming against the contact as it moves its way in, “I don’t need this shit.”

“Watch your mouth,” he’s pushing another in, a second; a spark of pain as the boy’s body adjusts and tightens around it.

“I don’t need this,” he growls at him, in a low whine. He’s being teased, he’s being fucking teased-

“You don’t,” the man’s voice rough and cruel, as he forcibly pulls his hand away, making Dick yelp from the friction of something leaving his body so quickly. He hits a new low note, “Fine,” as he uses both hands to push his legs wide open and up, pressing his thighs against his lower stomach as he lines himself up. Dick is staring at his knees admirably, because he knows what this position means, he loves what this position means-

Dick closes his eyes when he feels the immediate impact, the impact of a hard and thick cock pushing its way inside him, forcing its way inside an entrance that doesn’t easily give. Lubricant that’s not enough, not enough to take it this quick, a sharp sting of pain and sudden tension as Dick’s jaw falls slack in a gasp of pain, a contorted sigh that makes him close his eyes and lean his head back until the wave of pain subsides.

He shakes a little; trembles as that cock pushes its way in, bites down on his lip as he waits, waits, waits, almost there-

Once he knows it’s almost halfway inside, he starts to relax; clears his mind, unwinds his legs, focuses on easing the tension out of his body as he feels it continue to push its way in, feels his ass stretch around it, feels its length filling him up, the sensation of something hard moving deep inside him, mounting him to his lover.

“Yes,” he sighs, when the man’s completely inside. “Yes,” when he feels the man’s legs pressing against his ass cheeks, feels his strong hands smoothing over his protruding hip bones, feels fingers dancing over his soft stomach, sensitive and soft as he flinches from the surprisingly intimate contact. Chews on his lip when the man slides back, his hard cock creating a spark of friction as he jerks back and thrusts forward, thrusting back inside with a faster speed than before, more fiction, more pain, but an acceptable level that brings him more joy and pleasure than anything else.

It’s a dangerous game. Too hard, and he’ll hurt him. Too gentle, and the boy won’t come. Not the way Bruce wants him to.

More friction, as he pulls back and thrusts again, hitting against the spot that makes Dick tremble, a prostate that’s begging for his touch. He didn’t know that part of his body existed, not until Bruce fucked against it. And since then, he couldn’t get enough. It wasn’t sex without that spark, without that intense bordering on pain and arousal and lust that rattled through his body and made him crazy.

Crazy, he was rolling himself up to match the thrusts, ensuring to the best of his ability that every thrust would hit exactly as deep as he wanted it. Exactly as deep as he needed it. Fucking him so deep it hurt, so deep with a cock that was too large for his body, a man that was too strong for him, firm hands bruising his hips and thrusts that felt one inch away from tearing him apart.

He’s moaning, his lips gradually parting more and more as the thrusts continue, as they fuck like animals, in a consistent and primal rhythm that’s coordinated and exact. Precise and furious, powerful thrusts as Dick’s body rattles and shakes against each one, his back sliding against the gravel of the rocks beneath him, rough edges starting to pierce through the fabric of his vest. He feels the sting of his skin being cut up, feels the sting of blood pooling to the surface, the stinging and scattered ache of paper-thin slices he couldn’t care less about. It only adds to the sensation.

Pleasure is building, building inside him as the thrusts continue, thrusts continue, friction with each one, pain that melts into pleasure, pleasure as he hits his prostate, over and over, it’s on fire, his body’s on fire, he’s too big for him, he’s much too big for him, he swears he’s growing bigger, he’s too big, he’s too big-

But fuck does that pain feel so good. Fuck, fuck, Bruce is sliding a hand to his ass again, fingers kneading against the skin as he continues to penetrate him with a constant, merciless fury. Dick is smiling, smiling so damn wide, as he wants to laugh to himself, wishes he had a way to express his delight. His hands clawing at his face, trailing across the edges of his mask, sensually smoothing his fingers over the edges for the stress relief, for the sensation of touch something, of stroking something-

Fuck, you idiot, fuck-

He’s grabbing at his cock, struggling to initially get a good hold as he’s bouncing around, being pushed and slid and moved at the mercy of the man’s thrusts. Stroke that, stroke that- Fuck yes, fuck- He runs his hands over it almost desperately, jacks himself off as he feels eyes on him, hungry eyes on his face, and he watches as the ominous cowl moves and shifts, as the shadowed face is peering down at his cock, watching his hands, watching his cock twitch and start to leak-

And because he knows he’s being watched, he gives him a show. He lives to entertain. Allowing the moans to escape, desperate and pained moans as he shakes and cringes from the increased pleasure he gets just from engaging his voice into the game. He’s gasping and panting, panting as he licks his lips, staring up at him suggestively, begging him to look, begging him to look at his mouth for just one moment-

But in the meantime, his cock is responding. He’s using his pre-cum as lubricant around his fingers, stroking rapidly, pressing in deep the way he knows Bruce likes to see it, presses in deep and twists at the head, stroking and smearing cum completely down and up the shaft as he continues. A low whimper, a whimper like he’s in pain, a moan like he’s being injured.

And now Bruce is staring at him. Staring at his shadowed eyes, looking at his mouth when he traces his tongue suggestively across his lips, inviting him to take a closer look. Inviting him to have a taste. Opens his mouth wider with a pained gasp as Bruce pushes into him again, as Bruce changes his angle just a little, just enough to change how each thrust feels. Because even the slightest change means that cock is now moving differently inside him now, stimulating him differently-

But fuck, the sparks when he pushes completely inside, fuck those remain the same.

Bruce is hovering above him, and Dick stares up at him with fascination, panting with his hunger, his thirst for him as he watches the sweat drip down from beneath the edge of his cowl, listens to the rough and ragged lullaby of his heavy breathing, lets it echo inside his head as he’s consumed with lust, consumed with the excitement of being lusted for.

Come on, you idiot-

“What are you waiting for,” his voice a harsh whisper between broken sighs and pants as he finds it remarkably difficult to talk with his body being shaken and pushed about like this. “Do you need an invitation-”

He relaxes when he closes his eyes to the feel of a coarse tongue tracing its way across his lips. It’s not a kiss; it’s a literal taste, a sampling of the prize before he seizes it. A lick to sample the texture, a gentle sucking on his bottom lip as he gasps against his mouth, numbing with some pressure to assert his dominance. A kiss that’s disconnected and open-mouthed, broken gasps against each other as their lips brush together, but what really connects are their tongues, stroking against each other. It’s all wet and messy, Bruce is licking his lips, the corners of his mouth, his tongue, his chin when he misses the target between thrusts. And in between Dick’s moans and faint cries of pleasure, cries that are beginning to escalate as his body starts to wear down from the abuse, half the time their lips don’t touch at all, only tongues, tongues sliding and meeting in the middle, exchanging saliva and heat.

Dick is starting to shake; he’s almost there. He’s almost there-

So Bruce stays a bit closer, pushing in as hard as he could, no longer bothering to pull all the way back out. He just attacks his prostrate, hitting as fast as possible, as many times as he can as he presses his mouth against his, nearly suffocating each other as their tongues make love, their pants and sighs faint murmurs against the other’s, murmurs and stray sounds that sneak out along the edges, sounds between the spare drops of spit that trail down Dick’s chin.

Dick’s hands squeezing his cock more and more, fondling himself, touching himself as quickly as he can, beginning to squirm with pleasure as he feels the pressure building, feels the immediate stress of needing to come. Panting against Bruce’s mouth, moaning into his lips, squirming as Bruce fucks him so raw he aches, so hard he hurts when he suddenly trembles, trembles and gives a shake; a shake as he moans so loud he has to break the kiss, moaning just inches away from Bruce’s ears, as he empties himself with a series of slow pumps of his hand, spilling ejaculate over the man’s lower stomach, coating his fingers with it, purring with pleasure as the last of it comes out.

And once he comes, as he’s dizzy from the orgasm and noticeably reeling, gaze distant and wandering for a moment, Bruce is kissing the side of his face in a series of quick licks and caresses, kissing his neck tenderly, sucking on it for a moment of sharp, stinging pain—He should’ve known, he knew Bruce would mark him somewhere—before he licks the sensitive spot, and watches the developing bruise as he pulls back.

Resumes thrusting just the way he was before, Dick’s body aching, aching as he thrusts and thrusts, aching, aching, the pain as he continues to thrust and thrust, Dick tensing up, his eyes grow wide behind his mask, his stare intent and startled as Bruce gives a low moan, a rumble of a moan he tries to suppress and can’t, a moan that signals the disposal of cum inside his lover’s body.

Bruce is filling him up, he’s filling him up like the toy he is, as Dick gives a small sigh of pleasure. He loves being used like this, loves the feel of cum dripping out of his ass, loves the warmth of it inside him-

He squirms in happiness as Bruce comes down, comes down and relaxes, pushing his softening cock in a few slow thrusts, because he knows Dick loves it, knows Dick loves the feel of cum being pushed as far inside him as it’ll go.

And when he finally pulls out, Dick is sighing with joy, breathing slowing down as Bruce takes a moment to look at him, a moment to take in the view. He seems to nod to himself, and moves back over him, hovering above as Dick stares up with a lingering happiness in his face.

Bruce leans in and kisses him on the mouth, a more sentimental gesture this time. Dick nearly giggles, and hurries to kisses him back.

Bruce sighs, “You brat.”

Dick smiles at him, eyes shining from the darkness of his mask. “But you love me.”

“Mm,” Bruce only makes a sound.

But Dick knows that particular sound, that exact sound, means yes.

And because he feels that way, Bruce will give him anything.

So he tries to push his luck, just to see what’ll happen.

“How about another round?”

Bruce sighs. But that’s not a completely negative sigh. It’s a contemplative one.

“Come on,” he purrs at him, leaning forward seductively as he whispers against his ear, “Fill me up.”


End file.
